Anora Potter an th Keys of the Universe
by A.Potter1
Summary: Anora Potter returns home to Angel Grove only to find she is part of another kind of Prophecy called the Keys of the Universe. Her and her friends from her past must close a chamber before it is open and a new kind of evil is released.
1. Return to Angel Grove

Disclaimer: I do not know any character in this story except Anora. The Power Rangers belong to Saban, and the riddle in chapter 3 belongs to Didi.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1 Return to Angel Grove  
  
~~ FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"I am staying, I can't go back with you, Adam." Anora Potter said to a young Korean man with black curly hair.  
  
"Anora, please I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" He said.  
  
"Yes, Adam it does, but my place is here with my brother, Harry, and his friends." Anora said with a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
Adam didn't say anything else to her, he just walked away. Anora knew she would probably never see Adam Park again.  
  
~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~  
  
It was the worst day of her life. Saying goodbye to Adam all those years ago. Back then, she had Draco and James, but now that had all changed, Draco divorced her and took their son, James with him. So she did the only thing that she could do. Return to her real home, return to Angel Grove.  
  
She hadn't seen or been in Angel Grove in over fifteen years, she only left Angel Grove to protect her brother, Harry Potter, from an evil wizard. You see Anora Potter wasn't a normal woman; she was a witch. Most of her friends in Angel Grove knew this but not all. Really the only people that knew she was a witch had a secret of their own to keep.  
  
For you see Angel Grove wasn't just any city, it was a city that had numerous monster attacks. And because of these attacks Angel Grove had a group of super Heroes known as the Power Rangers. The identity of the Rangers had always been a secret. The only reason Anora knew who the Rangers were was because Rita and Lord Zedd captured her. The Rangers gave up their Power Coins to save her. From then on she had help them through a lot. The Orb of Doom, which turned them into children, the Command Center being blown up, and going to the lost island Muiranthias, to save a wizard named Lerigot.  
  
Anora grew close to all the Rangers, especially with one named, Adam Park. When she first met Adam he was the black ranger. Then when they had the power of the Zeo Crystals he became the green ranger. Adam was always a shy person and Anora loved his cute baby face. She knew Adam had always liked her, but she had things to take care of so she couldn't stay with him. And that made him so mad. She knew that he was upset when he saw her in England 3 years ago when she asked him for help and he found out she was pregnant.  
  
But that was the past and she was hoping that he could forgive her for all of that. She only prayed that he would. She knew that she had made many mistakes in the past but she was willing to make up for all of them.  
  
She stood outside a white building that said Angel Grove Youth Center, she knew one of her friends would be there or at least someone would know where they were.  
  
She walked in and right away she saw that the place hadn't changed one bit, in over fifteen years. And of course Erie was at the Juice Bar. She walked up and sat down and thought about what she was going to order, when all of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her seat because she wasn't expecting anyone to notice her but someone did. She turned around to see who tapped her on her shoulder and to her surprise it was Rocky DeSentoas, a friend of hers, one of the Rangers.  
  
Rocky was a Ranger until the day he broke his back, she remembers that day all to well.  
  
~~ FLASH BACK ~~  
  
Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were practicing for a karate match, which was to raise money for Little Angel's Haven Center. A local Shelter for kids to stay at, if they didn't win the money the shelter was going to close.  
  
They were having a hard time focusing because of all the pressure that was on their shoulders. Anora was they're trying to get them to calm down and focus. They were trying to hard as their Coach said and I agreed.  
  
Adam said to Rocky, "Rocky maybe we are trying to hard."  
  
Rocky said, "Yeah, but maybe we are not trying hard enough." With that he did a spinning kick and accidentally flew out of the ring and landed on his back on the ground.  
  
"Rocky!" She yelled running to his side while Tommy, Adam, and their coach jumped out of the ring to his side.  
  
"Can we get some help?" Tommy yelled.  
  
"Oh, my back." Rocky said.  
  
"Hold on Rocky, help is on the way." Tommy said.  
  
"I am so stupid." Rocky said.  
  
"Your not stupid Rocky, you were just trying to hard that's all." she told him to try to calm him down.  
  
All Anora could do was hold Rocky's hand and tell him that everything was going to be ok, that he would be all right. Or at least she hopes so but didn't tell him that. She didn't want to worry him.  
  
~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"Hey Anora, when did you get back to town? Does Adam know you're here?" Rocky said giving me one of his million dollar smiles.  
  
"Hey Rock, no one knows I am back well except for you." She told him.  
  
"So what brings you back to Angel Grove." He asked her.  
  
"I will give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Anora told him.  
  
"Adam." He said and she nodded.  
  
"But will he forgive me, Rocky, I have hurt him so much already." she asked.  
  
"I don't know Anora, but you would have to ask him yourself. He is right over there practicing." Rocky said pointing over at the mats.  
  
Anora followed Rocky's pointing finger and saw Adam Park, her Adam practicing Karate on the mats.  
  
"Rocky, is he seeing anyone?" Anora asked him  
  
"No, only because he is still in love with you, but you didn't hear that from me." Rocky told Anora. With that Rocky walked back over to Adam and they started sparing. Erie finally came over to her.  
  
"What can I get… Anora is it really you?" Erie asked.  
  
"Yea, Erie, I'm back for good this time." Anora told him.  
  
"Ok then, what you want? It's on the house." He said  
  
Anora smiled and said, "A strawberry smoothie, I haven't had one of those in awhile." I said. Erie nodded and went to make her smoothie. Anora turned her attention back to the mats. Rocky and Adam were still at it when Anora noticed someone watching them, it was Billy Cranston. Billy was always nice to me, a true friend he was. He was happy in an excited way when he found out she was a witch. Billy was a ranger until the Zeo Crystals.  
  
~~ FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"But Zordon, there are only five Zeo Crystals and six of us." Adam said.  
  
"I am the newest Ranger, I will step down." Said Tonya Slogan. She had replaced Aisha Campbell. Aisha decided to stay in Africa to help whatever was going on with the Animals. She had sent Tonya back in her place.  
  
"No Tonya, I will step down. I have been a Ranger for a long time now. Since the beginning, it is time that I past it on to someone else." Billy said. Tonya smiled.  
  
~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~  
  
Billy became somewhat a helper like she was. Billy and her did become close. But Billy knew her heart belonged to Adam and no one else. She was happy when Billy found love on Aqutiar, even though she was a fish. Anora always wondered what brought Billy back to Angel Grove. Maybe it was the same reason that brought every ranger back to Angel Grove, Zordon.  
  
Probably about two or three years after Anora left Angel Grove, Andos, the new Red Ranged killed Zordon, but that was only because Zordon asked him to; it was the only way to win the fight against evil. Rocky called Anora and told her what happen but she told him she couldn't come back. Maybe Anora should have come back then; maybe things would be different. But Anora had a job to do, to protect her brother and his friends. It was no use to think about the past and even if Anora could change it, oh, how things would be different. She just has to keep looking to the future. Maybe even a future with Adam.  
  
Erie came back with her smoothie and Anora turned her attention back to Adam, Rocky and Billy. She saw the ex-Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin Sterwart, who took Rocky's, place as a ranger when he broke his back. He surprised all of us when he showed up the dock in the Mountain Blaster.  
  
~~ FLASH BACK ~~  
  
They had finally reached the sea and Adam and Anora climbed out of his Zord, Desert Thunder. They made their way out on to the dock to look for the Ghost Galleon, a ghost ship that was to take them to the lost island of Muiranthias. They had finally found the ship in the ocean when they heard a car coming. It was the Mountain Blaster. They were all surprised to see it because Rocky was still in the hospital. But Anora had a funny feeling that it wasn't Rocky. As the door opened a kid jumped out. When the door closed they saw that the kid was Justin.  
  
"Justin, what are you doing here?" Tonya asked him in shock.  
  
"Rocky couldn't make it so he sent me. I would have been here sooner but Alpha had to give me a cash course in driving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a Zord." He said.  
  
"What?" Adam and Kat asked at the same time.  
  
Justin was about to answer when Anora said, "Wait! Don't tell me I already know."  
  
"Know what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Guys, I am the new Blue Ranger. Isn't that cool or what? So what are we doing here?" Justin said as Anora buried my face in my hands.  
  
~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~  
  
Justin found out that they were Rangers because he had went to go see Rocky in the hospital and they came in so he hid under Rocky's bed. During that time Zordon called them and Justin, had heard everything, he had even seen them teleport out of Rocky's room. 


	2. The Return of a Friend

Chapter 2 The Return of a Friend  
  
Anora sat at the bar watching them spar. Anora remember while drinking her smoothie, that she always liked watching them spar. It was so much fun watching the sweat fall from Adam's face and chest. Even though he was always the shy one of the group, he had the greatest body. Justin had noticed her but didn't say anything because Rocky had whispered something into his ear. Probably not to say anything to Adam because Rocky knew that Anora wanted to surprised Adam. Just then she heard a beeping noise. A noise that she hadn't heard in years.  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.  
  
Anora nearly jumped out of her skin because her communicator hadn't worked in a couple of years. She looked around to see if anyone around her had heard the noise. No one did, thank God. She wondered why after all this time, why would it start to work again, she looked over at the guys. They weren't moving, she guessed they didn't hear it. There was only one way to find out what was going on. She paid for her smoothie, went into the hallway, made sure no one was around, and then pressed two buttons and said, "Anora here, what's up?"  
  
"Anora, come to the Power Chamber. Its important." Said the voice. Wait a minute, She knew that voice, that was Alpha 5. What was going go? The Power Chamber was gone and I thought Alpha 5 was dead.  
  
She did as she was told and teleported to the Power Chamber. She was very surprised when she arrived. She saw that everything was in its place. Like nothing had ever happen. She looked around and she saw Alpha 5 standing at one of the consoles.  
  
"Alpha, what's wrong?" Anora asked.  
  
Alpha nearly jumped up and touched the ceiling. He turned around to see Anora standing behind him. He stared at her for a while.  
  
"Oh, Anora you scared me." He said.  
  
"Sorry Alpha, what's up?" I said.  
  
Just then a flash of light appeared and Delphi was in the Power Chamber. She smiled at Anora and said, "Hello Anora, it's been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has been hasn't it." Anora answered her.  
  
"You are the only person that still wears their communicator. So the only person that we could reach." Delphi told her.  
  
"But some of the guys were near me, well maybe not that close but close enough to hear my communicator go off, but they didn't." Anora told them.  
  
"Well, anyways, the reason that we have brought you here is that. We need everyone's help. I know that this maybe a shock and kinda hard to believe but Zordon is alive." Delphi said. Anora stood there in shock, she didn't know what to say. Her mentor, actually someone who has been like a father to her was alive and maybe well. But how? How could Zordon still be alive?  
  
"Where is he, if he is still alive?" Anora asked.  
  
"Anora, I would turn around if I was you." Alpha said.  
  
Anora turned around to face a man probably looked about the age of fifty-five, maybe even sixty year old man. For some reason the man looked familiar to her, then she realized who the man was it was Zordon.  
  
"So, Andos freed you from the time wrap by killing you in it, right?" Anora asked. Zordon nodded in agreement.  
  
"It is good to see you. When Rocky told me you died, I nearly almost died myself. You were like a second father to me and I know most of the rangers feel the same way." Anora said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Anora, there is another reason we need everyone here. Have you ever heard of the Keys of the Universe?" Zordon asked.  
  
"Of course, they are the keys that seal the most evilest Villain, this earth has ever seen. Something that people have only said was a legend." Anora said.  
  
"Well, I am the keeper of the keys. I turned the keys into objects and I placed them in the rangers. I just forgot which ones, so we need them all here to run some test on them." Zordon explained.  
  
"And let me guess, since I was the only one you could get a hold of. You need me to get the others here. Right?" Anora said.  
  
"Yes, but we need everyone including the Astro Rangers." Delphi said.  
  
"I will do my best to get everyone, but … but what about Trini, she is dead."  
  
"We have run scans on her body she was not one of the Rangers." Alpha said.  
  
"Alright, I will be back as soon as I can with the other rangers." Anora said and with that she was gone. 


	3. Convincing the Others

Chapter 3 Convincing the Others  
  
Anora had just left the Power Chamber and returned to the Juice Bar. She had been gone only about five minutes and in that time the rest of the rangers except the Astro Rangers were there.  
  
Anora made her way over to everyone; Billy was the first one to notice her.  
  
"Anora, when did you get back?" Billy asked her giving her a hug.  
  
"Just this morning. Rocky saw me earlier." She told him.  
  
"Wait! You were here earlier and you didn't say anything to me?" Billy asked with an upset look on his face.  
  
"Because I got called away only five minutes ago." She told him pointing to her communicator.  
  
"But, the Power Chamber is…" He started to say.  
  
"Is still there. I was surprised myself but it is there. So is Alpha 5 and Delphi and…" Anora said.  
  
"And Zordon! But he is dead." Billy said in shock.  
  
"He was freed from the time wrap because of Andos killing him in it. If that makes any sense, it didn't to me." Anora said. Billy didn't say anything. He only nodded.  
  
"Anora" said a voice from behind her. Anora turned and saw it was coming from Katherine Hillard. Kat, which is what her friends called her, Kat took Kimberly's place as the pink ranger when Kimberly went to the PanGlobals in Florida.  
  
~~FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"Kim, are you sure you want to go?" Anora asked her. Kimberly Hart had just told everyone that she was giving the chance to go to the PanGlobals in Florida, and she was going to take it.  
  
"It is something that I really want to do." Kim said and I nodded.  
  
"So, Anora is going to take on your Power, right?" Rocky asked.  
  
"No, she asked me and I declined because I don't want the responsibly of the Power. I am happy just helping out like I am doing now." Anora told Rocky and the others.  
  
"So who are we going to get to replace Kim?" Adam asked.  
  
"Good question, Alpha." Anora said and Alpha at that moment teleported Katherine into the Command Center, "I hope you guys like her choice. I know that I do." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kim made her round of hugs and said her good byes to everyone and then she left.  
  
~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"Hey Kat. How are you?" Anora said to her giving her a hug.  
  
"I am fine and I heard why you came back. You know he still cares about you." She said and Billy nodded in agreement with her.  
  
"I know but we really need to get everyone together because I have something important to tell them." She told them. Kat left and went to get everyone and I turned to get a table so we could talk and I saw Andos and the other Astro Rangers enter. Good timing. She thought. Anora gave Andos the sign to follow her. He saw, and got the others to follow.  
  
When everyone was sitting around her and everyone made their hellos, Justin asked "Anora, what is so important? You don't need us to fight another wizard, do you?"  
  
Anora smiled. "No Justin, nothing like that. It is actually a favor, a favor to Zordon. You see, he is the Keeper to what are called the Keys of the Universe and he place the keys into twelve of us, but the problem is he can't remember which one of us he placed them in. So he needs us all to run scans on us." Anora said, "We could find which one of us holds a key from a riddle but I am not sure of it cause it makes no sense to me."  
  
"Well, what does the riddle say?" Tommy asked.  
  
Anora placed a piece of paper of the table, which read:  
  
In the Chamber of Bright, twelve shall meet.  
  
Only eleven will find that they hold the key.  
  
Each one possessed a part of the whole;  
  
They hold the Keys to the Universe.  
  
The Strength of the Universe faced evil first.  
  
He replies on Spirit to keep him focus,  
  
But he must seek to find peace and truth with his Heart.  
  
Only then can he be complete.  
  
Heart cannot live without Soul to create peace.  
  
Her heart will always seek Strength for he is truth.  
  
Only Knowledge knows the truth of Heart.  
  
It will be pain that brings light to the shadowed past.  
  
The peace of Soul can heal wounds of deep.  
  
She is tranquility for the heroes of old and new.  
  
Soul must seek Spirit to complete her entity,  
  
For she needs the strength to keep her peace.  
  
The Spirit of the Universe was once Strength,  
  
But he sought a new path and grew wise with it.  
  
His heart seeks the peace of Soul for completion.  
  
For humans always find their half of the whole.  
  
Knowledge flies with crippled wings.  
  
For he is the first to lose hope and light.  
  
Belief will be hard to hold when pain is near,  
  
It is within his heart that he must seek peace.  
  
The Honor of the Universe has two faces.  
  
One is pure of strength and the other of heart.  
  
They are two of the same but of different ones.  
  
Many had carried honor but the burden was too great.  
  
Belief is pure and loyal with Honor to hold.  
  
She resides brief but leaves much behind.  
  
She is complete with Honor,  
  
And seeks to bring light to the darkness.  
  
The Light of the Universe was never dimmed.  
  
He seeks Innocence for long  
  
The truth is painful but necessary to complete,  
  
For his heart always seeks for what is lost.  
  
The Innocence of the Universe was tainted long.  
  
But nature of creatures of brief is strong.  
  
Soul can heal what is lost and buried.  
  
But only Innocence can find her way back.  
  
The Duty of the Universe is to Protect.  
  
Sacrifices are not hard for Duty,  
  
For he possesses a quality of pure.  
  
His heart will lead them to Innocence.  
  
Many of heroes have carried the Keys.  
  
None has lasted as long as they.  
  
The powers of the universe can be kept  
  
But only for those that possesses the Keys.  
  
  
  
"The only thing that Zordon does remember is that I am the twelfth one, the one that enters without a key." Anora said, "And it is just a guess, I am not trying to be mean but I think that TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley are not apart of the riddle because you guys never meant Zordon."  
  
"We understand that Anora and we are not upset with you." TJ told Anora. 


	4. The Keys in the Riddle

Chapter 4 The Keys in the Riddle  
  
"Why are you the one who enters without a key, Anora?" Adam asked. Anora noticed that Adam wasn't trying to make eye contract with her.  
  
"Well, everyone except maybe the Astro Rangers know that I am a witch right." They all nodded. "Zordon picked me to be the one because of that because the 12th one opens the chamber and the keys." She told all of them.  
  
"Umm, I have a question, how do you know all this." Jason asked. Jason was the oringal Red Ranger. He left along with Trini and Zack, the oringal yellow and black ranger, for a Peace Conference in Switzerland. Jason came back about 3 years later and took on the Gold Ranger Powers because neither Billy nor Anora could take on the Powers because of the Commander Center blowing up.  
  
~~ FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"What's wrong, Anora?" Tommy asked when he returned to the Commander Center from saying Good bye to the Alien Rangers.  
  
"Goldar and Rito came in here and took off with the Zeo Crystal." Anora told them. Tonya was trying to hide behind her because she had never seen Goldar or Rito before. Just then something shook the Commander Center. Alpha ran a scan for what it was and he then turned and said to us, "It's a bomb! Goldar and Rito planted a bomb!"  
  
"Rangers get out of here while you still can." Zordon told us.  
  
"NO, we are not leaving you." Anora said.  
  
"Alpha teleport the Rangers out of here please." Zordon said. Alpha was doing as Zordon asked. Billy and Anora both screamed and lunged to the consoles as they were exploding and then they were teleported out just out side the Command Center. They were able to stand up just in time to see the Command Center explode all together. 'Everything is gone. The Power Rangers are no more.' Anora thought.  
  
~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~  
  
"Well, you see…" Anora started.  
  
"Anora just tell them." Billy said.  
  
"Tell us what? You know how she knows this, Billy. Don't you?" Jason asked. Billy only nodded and said, "Guys, Zordon is alive."  
  
"No it can't be, I killed him." Andos said.  
  
"I thought that too but I have seen him with my own eyes. The Power Chamber isn't gone either. Andos, you killed Zordon when he was in his Time Wrap thing and by doing that you freed him from his Time Wrap. So he is human again, so to speak." she said. Anora begins to feel faint, so she looked around for a chair.  
  
"Anora, are you ok?" Billy asked. Billy had noticed that Anora was feeling faint, so he pulled over a chair for her to sit down.  
  
"Billy, the… chamber is… trying to… be opened… We don't have… that much time." Anora said to him weakly. Anora looked at Billy once more before she blacked out.  
  
~~ DREAM STATE~~  
  
Anora was in some sort of room. 'Probably the chamber.' Anora thought. Tommy, Kim, Kat, Jason, Billy, Andos, Zhane, Karone, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were standing around her. She was muttering something. She started to glow and rise above them. Then a light came from each of their hands and hit Anora.  
  
~~ END OF DREAM STATE~~  
  
Anora awoke in the Power Chamber wondering what had happen to her. She looked around and noticed everyone was talking around the consoles. No one noticed that she had wakened up.  
  
"We need to find out who the keys are by the riddle." Said Tommy.  
  
Anora guessed that the scans didn't work in finding out who were the keys. "I know who the keys are." Anora said trying to get their attention, but it didn't work.  
  
"But how? Even Anora can't even figure out the riddle." Adam said.  
  
"Umm guys… I know whom…" Anora started to say but she was cut off by some force taking over her body.  
  
Billy turned around and noticed Anora standing there not moving like she was under some sort of trance. Billy finally got Adam's attention and he turned around and noticed Anora as well.  
  
"Strength: Tommy, Heart: Kimberly, Soul: Katherine, Spirit: Jason, Knowledge: Billy, Honor: Andos and Zhane, Belief: Karone, Light: Adam, Innocence: Aisha, and Duty: Rocky." This was the only thing that Anora was saying.  
  
"Guys, Anora is in some sort of trance saying something weird." Adam said, this got everyone's attention just as Anora started talking again.  
  
"Strength: Tommy, Heart: Kimberly, Soul: Katherine, Spirit: Jason, Knowledge: Billy, Honor: Andos and Zhane, Belief: Karone, Light: Adam, Innocence: Aisha, and Duty: Rocky." Anora said again in a stronger voice like she was trying to fight the trance off.  
  
"Wait, she said every key and one of us. She is trying to tell us who the keys are." Justin said.  
  
With that Anora blinked and came back she looked at everyone and said, "I know which one of us are the keys."  
  
"We know, Anora, you were in some kinda of trance and you said who the keys are." Jason said. 


	5. A Seal Breaks

****

Chapter 5 A Seal Breaks

"But how did you know who were keys in the first place, Anora?" Justin asked.

"When I was out I had this weird dream, it seemed so real, I was in the chamber and the keys were around me. Then I started to glow and rise above you guys. After that a light came from each of the keys hands and hit me." Anora told them.

"You saw what you might have to do if the seals start to break." Zordon said.

"But why did Anora faint earlier?" Adam asked.

"I fainted because I had felt the chamber trying to be open by someone or something and break the seals." Anora answered.

"Each of you that are keys, are connected to your seals and if they are broken you will faint and get ill like Anora was." Zordon told them.

Anora turned her attention to Adam who was sitting on the sick bed that she had just awakened from. His face was pale and he was trying to keep his eyes open. "Adam." Anora said to him as she approached him. He looked up at her and she noticed that he was sweating. But the problem was it wasn't hot in the Power Chamber. She realized that someone was trying to break Adam's seal, the Seal of Light. "Alpha, I need your help, NOW!" Anora was able to say as she catched Adam as he fell off the bed.

"Ayeyaiyai, Adam, what happen Anora?" Alpha asked.

"His seal is breaking he has fainted. We need to get Aisha, Karone, and Kimberly here, NOW, before this happens to all of us." Anora said.

"Aisha is in Africa, Kimberly is in Florida and Karone is off somewhere on Terra Vener." Billy said.

"Well, we need to locate and bring them here as soon as possible, or we are all doomed." Anora told them.

"Anora, will this happen every time a seal breaks?" Rocky asked. Anora nodded and not wanting to say it out loud. Anora stared down at Adam 'Why did I leave you? Why?' she thought. Billy came over and tried to comfort her, "He'll be all right, Anora, just like you." Anora looked at him and smiled. She started to feel faint again but she fought it. She had her hands opened up and she felt a sharp pain coming from them. She looked down at her hands and saw that there were scars all over her hands.

"My hands." She said in shock. She wondered if she was fighting whatever was trying to open the chamber and this is what happens if she does.

"Anora, are you … ok?" Justin said as he came over and looked at her hands.

"No, I felt like I was going to faint again and I tried to fight it and then I felt a sharp pain in my hands and I saw the scars." Anora answered him.

"This is what happens if we try to fight, right?" Jason asked. Zordon nodded. Anora looked around the room and saw that people were missing. The Astro Rangers went looking for Karone. Katherine must have gone looking for Kimberly and Tonya went to looking for Aisha.

"I hope the others hurry. I don't know how much longer I can fight off the chamber opening again." Anora said. She now had scars on her face, arms and legs. Adam had finally waked up and was trying to comfort Anora. 

Adam had finally giving in to his feelings. "Anora?" He said. Anora had turned her attention him and he did something he hadn't done in years. He leaded in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was so warm and loving, this is one of the many reasons why she missed Adam. He was so much in love with her and she felt the same way about him.


	6. The Sixth Zeo Crystal

****

Chapter 6 The Sixth Zeo Crystal

"Umm… guys?" Billy said. Adam and Anora broke their kiss to see that everyone was watching them.

"Well, its about time, you two got back together." Said Rocky. Anora smiled and Adam was blushing as red as Tommy's shirt.

Just then two flashes of pink light entered the Power Chamber. Those pink flashes were Kimberly and Katherine. Kimberly was happy to see everyone and gave everyone a big hug. Then she turned and saw Anora; her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Anora, its good to see you again." Kim said.

"Its good to see you, too." Anora said to her.

"Zordon, want do we do if we have to fight? We don't have our powers anymore." Tommy asked.

"Not all of us are powerless. And no I am not talking about me being a witch. I am talking about the Zeo Crystals; they live inside of you. That power will stay with you forever." Anora told Tommy.

"So you are saying we can still morph?" Rocky asked with a big smile on his face. Anora nodded. Rocky had missed being a Ranger and this was his chance to be one again.

"Umm, Zordon, where did you send Anora when the guys were on their Zeo Quests?" Billy asked. Anora knew exactly what Billy was talking about. 

Zordon had located the long lost and forgotten sixth Zeo Crystal. Only people that we changed by the Orb of Doom could retiree the Zeo Crystal, so that left Billy out. So Anora had to go.

~~ FLASH BACK ~~

"Zordon, I never wanted to be a ranger and you know that." A ten-year-old Anora told her mentor.

"Anora, you are the only one that can go. You are the only one still affected by the Orb of Doom. We just need the Zeo Crystal, you don't have to use it if you don't want to." Zordon told her. She nodded. She was going to be heading to England, her home, but long before she was born.

"Zordon, what are you going to tell the others?" Anora asked, she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"Nothing, you should be back before they noticed you are gone." Zordon answered her.

"Alright, I am ready." Anora said, yeah she was ready and nervous. 

"Very well, go and let the power protect you." Zordon said. Anora nodded and with that she was gone.

~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~

"It took you this long to ask, Billy?" Zordon said with a smile.

"I asked Anora, but she would never tell me. So I guess you wouldn't tell me either." Billy answered.

"Zordon, if the offer still stands. I am ready to take on the power." Anora said. She had thought about long and hard. She was tried being left behind not being able to fight with them.

"What power?" Justin asked.

"During the time the others were looking for their Zeo Crystals. Zordon had located the sixth Zeo Crystal. It was lost a long time ago and almost forgotten. Billy couldn't go looking for it because he was normal again. So I went." Anora said.

"So all this time you were a Ranger and never told us." Kat asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Anora answered her.

"But you never used it because you didn't want to be a Ranger at the time." Came a voice from behind her. It was Aisha; her and Tonya came in without being noticed because everyone was listening to Anora and Zordon about the Zeo crystal.

"Aisha!" Anora said and gave her friend a big hug. "I missed you so much."

"Same her girlfriend, same here." Aisha said returning the hug.

"So Zordon, does the offer still stand?" Anora asked again.

"Of course it is, Anora and finally the real leader can join the team." Zordon said. Tommy looked at her and nodded she knew that he was okay with this.

Anora turned and looked at Kat, Tonya, Rocky, Adam and Tommy, "You guys ready?" she asked. They nodded and for the first time she said. "It's morphing time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" Kat said.

Tonya yelled, "Zeo Ranger 2. Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!" Yelled Rocky.

Adam said, "Zeo Ranger 4, Green."

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red." Tommy said.

And for the first time Anora yelled, "Zeo Ranger 6, White!"

For the first time the Zeo Ranger team was complete. The Gold Ranger was never really part of the team because his power wasn't drawn from the Zeo Crystals like the others powers were.

Anora looked down at outfit, it was like the others but white. She removed her helmet. She noticed her visor on her helmet almost looked like the Gold Rangers but it had an extra loop at the top. Anora felt weak again and noticed that Aisha didn't feel well either.

"Guys, it happening again, we need Karone now." Anora said just as Aisha fainted.


	7. The Sixth Zeo Quest

****

Chapter 7 The Sixth Zeo Quest

~~ FLASH BACK ~~

__

Anora landed on the edge of a forest, a forest that was familiar to her. Anora heard someone coming so she ducked behind a tree. Zordon had told her that she couldn't be seen by anyone. 'He didn't tell that to the others. So why did he tell me that?' she wondered. Then she saw why she couldn't be seen. She had gone back to the time her parents attended Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. If here parents or anyone else saw here they would probably freak out.

"Where is Peter? You know he has your cloak, James." Said Sirius Black, James Potter best friend.

"Yeah, I know but we need to get back before we miss dinner. Lily would kill me cause I have to watch Anora tonight, while she is in her Prefect meeting." James said.

Anora was in shock; she was born while they were still at Hogwarts. Then she wondered what cloak they were talking about, and then it hit her, the invisible cloak. If she could find Peter and take the cloak from him she could she her parents without being seen.

Anora took out her scanner, which was to help her find the crystal and saw that it was in the middle of the forest. She started to walk deeper in the forest when she heard a branch snap. She used her Ranger skills, what little she had and jumped up into the nearest tree. She looked around and saw a younger Peter talking to a younger Severus Snape, someone who hated her parents. 

"You did good Peter, the Dark Lord sees you as the perfect Death Eater to help him." Snape said. 'The Dark Lord, Voldemort.' Anora thought. 

"Yes… Severus… he did…" Peter said sacredly. She noticed that Peter had unknowably dropped the cloak. 'Yes', she thought. 

They walked out of the forest and when they were out of site, Anora jumped down and grabbed the cloak. She placed it over herself and headed towards Hogwarts.

"The Zeo Crystal has to wait seeing my parents comes first. I need to see them one last time." Anora said to herself.

Anora had catch up to Peter who was alone now. They walked into the Great Hall together, Peter not knowing she was there. He sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Remus Lupin and across from Sirius, and there sitting next to him was Lily and James, her parents. 'So young' she thought. She wasn't thinking about them having her so young but of the thought that they had died so young. Anora noticed that a little girl was sitting in James' lap, she knew that the little girl was her.

"I hope I am Head Girl, next year." Lily said.

"You know you will, Lily." James told her. He was right she was Head Girl and he was Head Boy. They were so happy together, why they have to die and leave Harry and her alone. All Anora could remember was Voldemort coming into there home and killing them, but some how Anora and Harry lived. Since everyone thought Anora was dead, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, had sent Anora to Zordon and she was kept a secret to the Rangers until Rita and Lord Zedd captured her. 

Anora had seem enough, she started to make her way out of the Great Hall. Someone grabbing her in the Hallway, she saw that it was Professor Dumbledore that had stopped her. 

"Well, I see Zordon finally sent someone for the Crystal." He said.

"Yes, he did, Albus." She said.

"I know you don't I?" He asked and Anora nodded her head.

"I am Anora Lillian Potter." She told him. He'd smiled at her.

"I will let you go get the Zeo Crystal, but first answering me one thing. How do you know Zordon."

Anora sighed, "A couple years from now Voldemort will attacked my parents, me and my little brother, Harry. Lily and James were killed only Harry and I lived. People thought I was dead so for my protection you sent me to Zordon and Harry to live with the Dursley." 

Dumbledore looked at her took the cloak from her and said, "I will give this to your father and tell Zordon I won't change the future." Anora smiled and walked out.

She ran into the forest and took out the scanner again and followed it to the Zeo Crystal. She found it in a middle of a small pond. There were some stones that lead to the Crystal. "Zordon said this would be easy but this is too easy." Anora said. She walked across the pond on the stones to the Crystal. When she reached out her hand for it, it disappeared and two things appeared on her wrist, later they are called Zeoizers. She also noticed that she was herself again. And at that moment there was a flash of light and she was at the Command Center, her new home.

~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~

Anora came back to the present from thinking back on her Quest. She smiled and realized that if her parents hadn't died she would have never met Zordon, the other Rangers, and Adam.


End file.
